


Yours,

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha Connor, Alpha Jared, Alpha OCs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Evan can dance, M/M, Magic, Omega Evan, Omegaverse, Tournaments, a lot of flirting actually, bc of course there is magic, gonna dump this here, implied zolana at the end, kingdom au, needed a good old fashioned fluff fest, no relation with the rl work it shares a name with, one of you take it from me, pinning, story told mostly through letters, they have an empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whoever takes this into their hands: This story is a gift to a fandom I hold very dear, utilizing my personal favorite au; please be careful with it. That said, I apologize for the mess I have left you with.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Scratched out lines are rough-drafts done only to throw away, because that’s how you dealt with mistakes back when letters were a thing. The receiver does not see any of those words, only what isn’t scratched out.

Connor:

Firstly, I would like to apologize profusely for my lack of manners in writing this, but this is a dire situation. You see, as the only heir to the Ellison kingdom, my status as omega means that I must be married in order to rule.

My parents, of course, already have a suitor for me but I have known this person my whole life, and I know he would not take kindly to being forced into marrying me. I fear our union will end in misery for both of us, and I have come to you in the slim chance you may know of a way for me to stop it from happening.

I am aware that you have no reason to help me, but I am desperate. I will give you a truth in hopes that it will sway you.

Even if our relationship was better, I would not want to belong to Jared; he would have me do nothing but breed for him. And I know I have no proof that you would not do the same, nothing but what the ill tongues will say, and I try not to pay any heed to rumors, but I wish this one may be truth.

Yours,

Evan Hansen.

[Connor is intrigued, and a little charmed, but he does not let anyone know of the second; nor does he let it show in his writing how much he really wants to help. It’s better for Evan to think him reluctant than to think him interested; Connor would like a chance to know the omega before making such claims.]

 

 


	2. ii

Evan:

I have always had a strong dislike of formal letters, though I appreciate your intentions in apologizing. I will respond to your sincerity with my own as best as I am able, and ask your forgiveness now for any offenses.

I confess your dislike of Kleinman is what really sold me on your story, as I hold him in the lowest regards; and I would not wish anyone to be stuck with him. It is true that I care very little about pups, and if I assume correctly, I am glad to not be the only one; what I will offer is more beneficial to me that it may be to you.

There exists an old law in your lands that any family of an omega of noble status must hold a tournament with all eligible suitors, for omegas are rare and denying a noble alpha the chance to mate one is akin to treason against them. And if you would allow me I would like to participate, not only to get a chance to exhaust my anger towards Kleinman without incurring a war, but also to see if your words are really true.

Yours,

Connor Murphy.

[Evan finds himself smiling despite himself, the alpha is a little rough, but not at all as the whispers would paint him; and that causes him great relief. He stores the letter somewhere safe, so that no one will learn of what he’s done, is it weird that he’s a little giddy over this? He can’t answer that now; no, he has a given plan to set in motion.]

 

 

 


	3. iii

Connor:

You are absolutely brilliant! My parents agreed almost immediately once I brought the law up for discussion, you should have seen the look on Jared’s face!!

I have been allowed to partake in the making of all the invitations, which is honestly a tedious task, but I am far too glad for the fact that your plan worked that it has been a lot more bearable than it would have probably been otherwise. You will find I attached the invitation to the letter, and I am to tell you this is not just a contest of strength but also wit; though I have no doubt you will excel at both of these areas.

I look forward to meeting you on the next moon for the beginning ceremony, though I am afraid our interactions past that will have to be brief as I am not to “play favorites” with any of my suitors. Mind you, that rule exists solely because my parents somehow still believe I want Jared, as ridiculous as that may sound.

I am beyond thankful to you, and shall you ever need of anything I can offer assistance with, I will gladly help you in return. I know you claimed it was just as beneficial to you, but it remains the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me; so again, thank you.

Yours,

Evan Hansen.

[There’s an advantage to using personal birds for sending letters, Connor thinks, because he’d hate for anyone to see his expression right then, as he reads Evan’s words. The omega’s happiness is almost palpable, and there’s a feeling of warmth to the knowledge that he’s the cause of it.]

 

Crowned Prince Connor of the house of Murphy:

You are hereby invited to the tournament that will be held in place for the hand of Crowned Prince Evan of the house of Hansen, as it is the law of the Ellison kingdom to have all eligible alphas compete for our noble blooded omegas.  The tournament will begin upon next moon with the required ceremony and will end after a week of different contests with the celebration of the union of whoever comes out as champion and our prince.

Best Regards,

Ellison Court Head Ivana Chilikov.

Ellison Crowned Prince Evan Hansen.

[Connor called on Trevor, as the messenger had the amazing ability to not even lift an eyebrow at Connor’s bullshit; Trevor does give him a knowing look as Connor gives him the invitation and asks him to pretend it got on the normal mail, but he says nothing. Connor is grateful for the beta, as Trevor does an excellent show of making the invitation sound just important enough that it would seem offensive for Connor not to partake in the tournament; which means not only is he allowed to go, but made to practice all of his best abilities as he has an omega to impress.]


	4. iv

Evan:

You are right that I would have enjoyed seeing Kleinman’s reaction to our little ruse, but I will have to do with the one he will get once we’re face to face. It is nice though, to read from you in such high spirits, and know that I look forward to our meeting as well.

~~I am sure I could find a way to~~

~~If you wanted for a longer interaction~~

~~I am sure that, if we really so desire, we will find a way to steal moments away from other eyes~~

~~I want to steal you away from them, so that I may perhaps show you just how good I can be, I want to be good for you~~

I apologize if this may seem too forward of me, but how dare they do that to you; this entire tournament is about finding your mate, the person you will be with forever, you should be allowed to know your suitors better. Even if you did favor Kleinman, who is to say that would remain the same were you allowed to spend time with other alphas?

Then again, I am sure you would rather not have to deal with alphas at all; and I would not blame you for it if I happen to be correct in this assumption. It is terribly unfair, and I wish you had the option; but as things are, I am aware all I can do is help you stay away from Kleinman; I wish I could do more.

Yours,

Connor Murphy.

 [Evan feels stupidly enamored with Connor’s passion in what he believes, and also with his beliefs. He also finds Connor to be rather amusing to read from, sweet as the sentiment in his words are, even though they bring color to his face, they also leave him smiling and chuckling; the smile remains afterwards, but he doesn’t give much thought as to what it means.]


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions!!

Connor’s a little surprised that Trevor’s making the trip with him, but thankful for his presence, any other messenger would’ve told his parents of the presence of a Ellisen dove where there should be a Ausmaian magpie; inevitably blowing his cover. But Trevor has not told anyone, nor has he asked for any favors in exchange for his silence, so he’s won Connor’s tentative trust.

It’s good to have someone trust-worthy when going to a different kingdom, and Connor was pretty

sure he could convince Trevor to help him with the whole, talking with Evan without his parents knowing.

He was made to dress properly for the beginning ceremony, which consisted on each of the participating alphas walked the center aisle of the throne room, bowed to the rulers and the omega they were to compete for, introduce themselves, and presented a gift to the prince. Most brought things that spoke highly of their homes, but Connor had picked his present with the Ellison kingdom in mind; thankfully Ausmao was known for its silver, so part of it was somewhat connected to his land should anyone criticize his choice.

All six of the kingdoms that possessed alphas as heirs had sent their children to compete, and as an unspoken rule, ceremonies such as this one started with those who had traveled the furthest; this left Connor to enter before Kleinman, and encountering his fellow alpha on the doorway. The expression on Kleinman’s face upon seeing him was one of raw panic, which was to be expected considering Connor’s reputation.

And then his heartbeat starts increasing its speed as Connor walks the hallway to the three thrones. The king, Richard Hansen, sits in the middle, his wife, Heidi is at his right, and to the left there’s Evan.

Though there are portraits of the omega, none of them have prepared Connor for the sight before his eyes; Evan’s crown is white gold so to not clash with the golden hair in his head, with small rounded emeralds that pale in comparison to the lake-green eyes beneath them, sun kissed skin from spending hours in nature frames soft looking lips that curve into a smile briefly, meant for Connor’s eyes only. The alpha wonders if Evan is making a similar evaluation of him, if he’s caused an impression on the omega then he hopes it’s a good one.

“Prince Connor Murphy of Ausmao”

Connor does the expected curtsy, before presenting his gift, a silver belt, with a design of plants, with fluffy leaves and flowers, every three of which had a tsavorite dead center; though Connor’s kingdom is certainly known for its mining and precious minerals turned art, the design and colors of the piece are undeniably Ellisen in their nature; it’s a bold thing, presenting something related to a country not your own, but it’s worth the expression on Evan’s face as he sees it.

Connor suppresses a smile as he explains how the gift is made of precious metal and stones from Ausmaian mines, and been crafted by the most skilled hands per his specific request, finishing with his wish for Evan to enjoy it. He only smiles briefly, when he’s sure there’s only the one set of eyes on him, before bowing again and taking his leave, to join the other suitors in the room.

Jared enters last, and gives Evan the best bathing lotions his kingdom has to offer, though Connor pays little attention to it, as after he is done and finishes making his way to the rest of them, Evan stands up, and speaks.

“I want to thank you all for coming and for the gifts you’ve given me, and I would like to welcome you all to my kingdom, as well as wish you the best of luck in the challenges that will start this afternoon”

Connor savors that voice, keeps it safe in his mind to use when he’s re-reading his letters again; half-mindedly joining the clapping that follows Evan’s statement, because he’s too distracted by Evan to pay attention to him properly.

They’re finally allowed to leave the throne room, multiple castle employees guiding them to their respective rooms. The person that takes Connor to his room is quiet but gives him a look like they know; it isn’t until Connor is finally in his room that he learns why.

“Prince Evan asked me to give you this, for your eyes only”

Connor takes the offered piece of paper with a smile.

“Thank you”

They give him a quick bow before going away. Connor sits on his borrowed bed, and reads.


	6. vi

Connor:

I am sorry not to have responded to your last letter, as I was suddenly drowned with the responsibilities of helping plan a tournament. Know that I wanted to, as your words helped ease my own anger towards my parents.

You are, however, mistaken in thinking Jared’s been enough to make me swear off all alphas, as he has only made me cautious at most. You will think it silly, but I have always wanted to be noticed, not the way Jared notices me but… I just wanted someone who would see me, someone who would like me for me and nothing else.

Please don’t share that with anyone though! If my father were to find out he might cancel the whole thing and force me with Jared to teach me a lesson. I am trusting you with this Connor.

I send this letter through my most trusted servant, they have been assigned to you for the time being, they know how not to be seen in the castle. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and wish you the best of luck in the tournament.

Yours,

Evan Hansen.

[Connor feels anger seize him briefly, as he knows better than antagonize the king of a kingdom he’s visiting for a tournament, particularly if he wants any chance at winning. Once Evan is married king Richard will have to step down, but it’d be too late if he gets to marry him by force before Evan has the chance to rule; Connor knows most of his rivals would not allow the omega to do that, and uses it to justify himself, because without justifications he’s no better than them, and he can’t do that to Evan.]


	7. vii

Evan:

You are not silly for wanting something like that, I think we all do, even if it is only at one point in our life and then never again. But believe that I will keep your secret, as I hold your trust as treasure, and I do not pretend to know King Richard better than you.

~~I must admit your words bring a slight comfort, as I would have hated to be resented by you~~

~~I am glad that you are not against alphas, because I think I would like to be that person~~

I am grateful for your nice wishes, and though I am sure the gifts were one of the challenges, I still got mine in the hopes it would be to your pleasing; so I really do hope you enjoyed it.

I used my own trusty servant to send this, he might not be as familiar with your home, but he is beyond crafty, and I do not doubt he will deliver this unseen.

Yours,

Connor Murphy.

[Evan reads the words with a soft smile on his lips, laying in his bed with a sigh as he tries to imagine Connor’s voice saying them. The alpha is very clever, noticing the challenge the gifts really were, and his sincerity about why he picked what he did has Evan flushed; he’s glad that his parents have agreed that Connor had won that, because otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to keep it, and it now has far more value than it had before.]


	8. viii

Connor:

Everyone would tell you that there is no match to an Atunorean archer and yet… Yet here you are having bested one on every shot.

~~You looked so good on the field, and was that last arrow mine? You looked right my way before releasing it~~

I congratulate you on a battle well won, it was a pleasure seeing you in action.

I am sure you have noticed by now, but the tournament consists of one challenge that favors each of the participants, so to make things fair, and the final challenge favors myself so that I may “show of my worth”. Though between us two, I look forwards to making an entire pack of alphas stumble over themselves trying to match my step.

I apologize if my eagerness scares you, though I hope it has not been enough to ruin this contact between us.

~~I would hate for you to despise me over something like this, because I hold you is very high regards~~

Yours,

Evan Hansen.

[Connor feels himself fill with pride at having impressed Evan, thankful for the first time ever for his father insisting on training him in that which other kingdoms favored, if only because it serves him now. He can’t lie to himself, he knows he’s putting extra effort in this tournament, and knows exactly why that is.]


	9. ix

Evan:

~~I think I might love you~~

~~Worry not, I find your eagerness absolutely adorable~~

The only thing capable of making me stop writing to you would be for you to ask me to do so; as I have grown fond of our connection, and hope that you may share this sentiment with me.

Thank you for your kind words, and for the information you’ve given me, I promise to be wise in how I proceed now that I possess it.

I look forward to see you at your most capable, and to seeing my rivals in such a state, particularly Kleinman, though I’m sure he will be at an advantage having known you for so long; if I were you I would take the chance to have revenge on him for his views of what omegas should be like. I have heard all of the horror stories about his mindset on the subject.

~~If nothing else I promise to make sure he gets nowhere near you, as I value you too much to allow him to turn you into a breeding pig~~

I will do my best to keep him from winning you, if nothing else, and anyone else that might share his way of thinking as well.

Yours,

Connor Murphy.

[Evan thinks, with a clarity he’s not accustomed to and doesn’t know how to deal with, that coming from anyone else those words would not have sat as quietly as they did from Connor; but then, he’s always been rather odd in that regard, reacting badly to alphas trying to protect him. It feels more honest, somehow, coming from Connor, who has no reason to be protective of him; and the reassurance that he hasn’t scared the alpha off is wonderful, particularly in how earnest Connor is with his words.]


	10. x

Evan:

I appreciate your concern greatly and will do my best to heed your warning. It would not be the first time, and likely not the last either, I have been in a situation where my life has been at risk over the jealousy of my peers.

Time seems to fly since I arrived at your kingdom, it feels only yesterday we were meeting for the first time face to face; it is even harder to believe that not a month ago I knew nothing of you other than your existence. ~~We have not talked about that first meeting, and I find myself too afraid to do so, for I would hate the indisputable truth that you did not feel what I did that day~~

~~I can hardly wait for the opportunity of dancing with you, even if I fear I would make a terrible partner~~

I will try my best at keeping this streak of mine, if only to allow this contact between us to continue; and I hope to meet your expectations when my kingdom’s challenge falls on me, as I am sure you have heard plenty of tales of Ausmaian tests of power. I pray to be able to keep your eyes on me for that particular one, as managing that would mean winning even if I happen to lose otherwise.

Yours,

Connor Murphy.

[Evan is glad that he’s alone in his bedroom, knowing that his face has turned scarlet; he hopes he isn’t getting the wrong idea, but it feels like Connor is courting him, writing such things to Evan. He knows exactly how to test this theory of his, he needs only gather the courage to do so.]


	11. xi

Connor:

Personally, I find the Ispiban love for riddles to be rather comical, as you most definitely gathered from my failed attempts at suppressing my laughter during today’s challenge; but might I add that watching you spin the game around last moment unfairly attractive? Maybe I am the odd one.

On a more serious note, Alexei tells me one of my guards caught Prince Tolya sneaking around near your chambers. I do not believe he was practicing for tomorrow’s glorified game of hide and go seek; so I apologize if you happened to bump into said guard, she means well, I promise you.

I’ve made sure Alexei warns Trevor about her, so that you may distinguish her from anyone from the other kingdoms, and so that he may evade her when necessary.

I am very excited for seeing your magic, I hope you do not find this offensive, considering my nature, but I have delved in a little magic myself, not that I am anywhere near the level you most definitely have. It will be an honor to watch you perform, I do not think I will be able to look at anyone else.

Yours,

Evan Hansen.

[Connor thinks he might stop breathing, and he definitely startles Alexei when he makes one of the flower pots in the room explode; he apologizes more than he should, much to the clear amusement of the servant, who explains it’s ok because that one needed re-planting anyway, and Connor notes that the actual plant is perfectly intact. He’s weary about Anatoly, but he cannot accuse him without proof; so he’ll have to resort to a different approach.]


	12. xii

Connor:

Personally, I find the Ispiban love for riddles to be rather comical, as you most definitely gathered from my failed attempts at suppressing my laughter during today’s challenge; but might I add that watching you spin the game around last moment unfairly attractive? Maybe I am the odd one.

On a more serious note, Alexei tells me one of my guards caught Prince Tolya sneaking around near your chambers. I do not believe he was practicing for tomorrow’s glorified game of hide and go seek; so I apologize if you happened to bump into said guard, she means well, I promise you.

I’ve made sure Alexei warns Trevor about her, so that you may distinguish her from anyone from the other kingdoms, and so that he may evade her when necessary.

I am very excited for seeing your magic, I hope you do not find this offensive, considering my nature, but I have delved in a little magic myself, not that I am anywhere near the level you most definitely have. It will be an honor to watch you perform, I do not think I will be able to look at anyone else.

Yours,

Evan Hansen.

[Connor thinks he might stop breathing, and he definitely startles Alexei when he makes one of the flower pots in the room explode; he apologizes more than he should, much to the clear amusement of the servant, who explains it’s ok because that one needed re-planting anyway, and Connor notes that the actual plant is perfectly intact. He’s weary about Anatoly, but he cannot accuse him without proof; so he’ll have to resort to a different approach.]


	13. xiii

Evan:

I have taken the liberty of putting my sentinels in high alert, but rest assured that I have taken the needed precautions so that they will not harm your people. They should keep anyone else from getting too close to my room.

I should warn you as well, unrest is rising amongst the others, and I would not be surprised for one of them to resort to rash actions, and I fear for your safety. You said you practice magic too, so I could borrow you a sentinel shall you feel the need for one.

~~There is nothing I would not do in order to assure your safety~~

I hope not to have scared you, even if I wish for you to be cautious, after all, there is no way of telling if anything will happen at all; still, I urge you to be careful, as you did to me.

Yours,

Connor Murphy.

[Though he shares Connor’s fear of the terrible happening, there’s a lightness in him at the protective edge on the words; he’s hopeless for any sign that may prove Connor is actually interested in him. He does accept the offer of a sentinel, and Alexei brings a spotted cat-like creature inside, it purrs loudly at Evan as it presents itself dutifully; he starts the needed incantations, as he doesn’t want the sentinel to attack Trevor, or Connor should he ever try to approach Evan himself.]


	14. xiv

Connor:

Congratulations on another amazing victory, just between you and I, the place you chose is somewhere I myself had hid in on countless occasions, so I appreciate that you chose to go there only once everyone else was out of sight. I am very impressed that you found it at all, as it still works to this day, but I trust you to keep it a secret.

You are right that time has flown since we met each other properly, I can hardly believe there’s only three more challenges before this is all over. I find myself exited over the notion, yet riddled with nerves over the outcome of this tournament; and I’m sure you share these clashing feelings with me.

~~I fear that if I allow myself to be as happy for your clear lead on the tournament, I will somehow cause you to loose completely; and I cannot even stomach the idea of doing such a thing.~~

Best of luck in the next three challenges.

Yours,

Evan Hansen.

[Connor smiles at the letter, Evan has the uncanny ability to lift his spirits, though he is still worried about the way the others have been acting; aggressiveness is never a good sign on alphas. He puts the letters with the others, safe where no one will get them, and tries not to let his own excitement over the end of the tournament impede him from getting proper rest; he still has three more challenges to go through.]


	15. xv

Evan:

I have realized with upmost shame that I have failed to thank you properly for all the praise you gifted me with these last four days, and that is wholly unacceptable. Know that I keep your words safe from other eyes, but where I can easily read them over whenever my confidence wavers.

~~Knowing that you are watching me is the only thing that has stopped me from joining the aggressions, though it is awfully tempting, because I would rather prove that I can be better than what the rumor mill would have me appear, because I want to prove I can be good enough to love you~~

I agree that the end of this tournament fills me with dread and excitement in spades, such as you mentioned it does to you; but I do not think it is for the same reasons, as we play different parts on it. I understand that where I to lose in the end, your future mate would not look kindly to our connection, but I hope it may remain despite this.

Yours,

Connor Murphy.

[Evan’s heart clenches as he reads over Connor’s last lines, filled with a resolve improper of him, he decides to do something risky and send a letter before the day is over; he has to ask Alexei, word it like a favor, because it is, but he cannot let this go unanswered for so long. Alexei, wonderful as they’ve always been, only smile softly at Evan and promises to deliver whatever he needs them to.]


	16. xvii

Evan:

I have realized with upmost shame that I have failed to thank you properly for all the praise you gifted me with these last four days, and that is wholly unacceptable. Know that I keep your words safe from other eyes, but where I can easily read them over whenever my confidence wavers.

~~Knowing that you are watching me is the only thing that has stopped me from joining the aggressions, though it is awfully tempting, because I would rather prove that I can be better than what the rumor mill would have me appear, because I want to prove I can be good enough to love you~~

I agree that the end of this tournament fills me with dread and excitement in spades, such as you mentioned it does to you; but I do not think it is for the same reasons, as we play different parts on it. I understand that where I to lose in the end, your future mate would not look kindly to our connection, but I hope it may remain despite this.

Yours,

Connor Murphy.

[Evan’s heart clenches as he reads over Connor’s last lines, filled with a resolve improper of him, he decides to do something risky and send a letter before the day is over; he has to ask Alexei, word it like a favor, because it is, but he cannot let this go unanswered for so long. Alexei, wonderful as they’ve always been, only smile softly at Evan and promises to deliver whatever he needs them to.]


	17. xvii

it’s a sunny afternoon, though a cold breeze rushes by often enough for coats to be necessary. The six competitors stand in front of the captain of the Ellisen royal guard, as they have done for every challenge before, to be told what they’ll be competing in.

Evan catches the barest hint of brown under Connor’s black and red cape, the colors of Ausmao; it’s not the first time Connor’s donned on something that represents his family crest, but the fact that it isn’t only helps hide what that article is today; or what Evan hopes it is.

The omega is guilty of paying little to no attention to the full explanation of what his suitors are to do; all kingdoms know a little magic, but only the Ausmaian have turned it into their main sport, so the magic they’ll be performing isn’t meant to harm, but rather impress.

The first one up Alphonse Storkenmaier from the kingdom of Atunor, the farthest one from Ellison; as archers, they generally preferred magic relating the air, so it isn’t surprising when he summons a storm. It doesn’t get him too far because Evan’s father ends up covered in leaves, and Evan is way too worried over his reaction to laugh at how he looks.

Then there’s Olive Aebi, from the Kingdom of Endusk, who’s the second favorite after Connor, only one loss behind him; she takes to water as expected, but has the intelligence not to let it get to the audience, creating liquid figures around her.

Malee Berlson of Ispib and Tolya Anatoly of Koranic both take to fire, though Malee does more with smoke, in a fashion similar to Olive; Tolya makes a few weapons ignite and does the general tricks one would expect of fire-eaters.

Jared steps up before Connor can take his place as expected, and starts doing his illusions, Evan can tell that this act comes from that unrest Connor warned him about, but it’ll cost Jared the challenge, if the look on the king’s face is anything to go by.

And then finally it comes down to Connor’s turn, he gives his cape to Alexei, who bows at him while he throws Evan a look; and he discovers that Connor did actually get his gift, wrapped around his neck, and Evan has to stop himself from blushing when their gazes meet. Connor has his dark brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes shining as one of his own servants lays a pile of coal at his feet, he smiles at Evan for just a second before pulling his sleeves up.

With a quick wave of pale arms, the coals go flying, spiraling upwards around Connor, creating sparks as they collide into each other, faster and faster, higher and higher, till they form a halo of light atop the still pristine alpha. And then, with an explosion akin to fireworks, Connor twists his hands and they slow down, lowering until the alpha has a circle of diamonds floating lazily around him, shifting in shape as he lifts them again and makes them fly towards the crowd in serpentine movements, till they reach Evan and float in front of him, doing pirouettes, and then go back to Connor, who lets them drop into his hand.

Finally, with a flourish, he takes out three silver coins of his pocket, throws them into the air with his other hand makes them circle quickly before throwing his diamonds to join every few beats, whatever forms drops too quickly into his hand for anyone to see, and then Connor smiles.

“Could I approach prince Evan?”

The king seems curious as he allows this with a heavy nod, Connor makes his way over, and knells before Evan’s chair.

“May I have your wrist please?”

Evan looks at his parents before obliging, not wanting to seem overly eager, Connor covers it with both hands and when he removes them Evan has a thin silver bracelet with oval shaped diamonds around his wrist, each with a Dracean rune.

“Is that my name in your language?”

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, but Connor simply nods his head and moves back down to the field so he can stand.

“Do you find it satisfactory?”

Evan looks down to it again, allowing a smile to rest on his own lips.

“It is absolutely stunning”

 “Then you may keep it”

Evan looks back to him, lake-green eyes meeting lapis blue, and oh, the right one has a small speck of brown to it.

“Thank you kindly”

Connor bows and goes join the others, ignoring the vile looks he’s getting, head held high; there’s no deliberating necessary, as the king calls on to the captain as soon as all six alphas are in a line. Evan knows the result before it’s spoken.

“The winner of the challenge is Prince Connor Murphy of Ausmao”


	18. xviii

Evan:

~~Elements what are you doing to me?~~

I am humbled and overjoyed at the gesture this handkerchief represents, know that I will keep it for as long as you allow me, nestled close to my heart.

I know my actions today might have worsened the state of things, but I could not leave your words unanswered for an entire day, and I could not resist the opportunity to talk to you once more; even if it lasted but a second.

I will do my best to meet your expectations of me, and keep my winning streak unbroken.

Yours,

Connor Murphy.

[Evan has to drown a squeal into his pillow, absolutely giddy as he the words; he forgave Connor way before he even knelled in front of him and he had the chance to catch a whiff of coffee beans, cacao, and alpha. He feeling himself smiling widely as he reads and re-reads the last line; feeling like his chances of having his feeling returned are positively high.]

 


	19. xix

Connor:

I know how this will sound, but as I am writing it to you I worry a lot less, as I know you share my feelings in the subject; that said, there is nothing better than seeing Jared lose at chess. I have always found the game to be rather boring, and I admit to have zooned off for most of it, coming back only after the final match was decided between the two of you; and you won so easily too.

Not only am I happy for your victory, I am also beyond chipper about tonight’s last challenge. I can hardly believe I will have a fiancée tomorrow, that I will be crowned king in less than twenty-four hours.

~~Oh, how I wish to rule by your side, live with you, be mated to you~~

It feels like it has been so long since my first letter to you, and who was to think it would turn out like this.

I will see you tonight Connor.

Yours,

Evan Hansen.

[Connor allows himself a laugh as he is alone in his borrowed chambers, and sits down to write a good answer, as both Trevor and Alexei watch from the door. He feels electricity running through his entire being at the thought of tonight, of dancing with Evan, of learning of the final result; Connor really wants to win.]


	20. xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no twist.

Evan:

There is nothing I want more than to see you happy, so to read you so joyous is the greatest honor I have been bestowed with. Whatever the outcome of this tournament, know that my only regret was not allowing myself to let you see just how deeply I care for you; forgive me, I feared it would chase you away.

Dancing with you will be a dream come true, and if it is my last time holding you, then I will do my best to make it last as much as I am able.

Yours,

Connor Murphy.

 

There is a different order to the dance, Evan will start with the person who’s lost the most, so he stands face to face with Prince Tolya, the red eyes of his sentinel heavy on them as the music starts and the begin moving. Tolya is a better dancer than he is a magic user, but he still stumbles only after the first verse, unable to match Evan’s movements.

Prince(ss) Melee makes it slightly longer, and Jared manages to best them in turn; but they still stumble eventually. Princess Olive actually makes it to half a song, but a turn taken sharply takes her out as well, Evan is incapable of controlling how he dances, momentarily possessed by the music and years of training drilled into his brain; so there’s not advantages to be had.

Finally comes Connor’s turn, and Evan hopes watching him move this far has given him an idea of what he’s in for, because, once again, he’s not in control once the music starts playing. Connor bows at him and he bows back, their hands join for a breathless second, before they move into position and the music starts.

Dancing with Evan is like convincing the gold to come out of the vein, like turning rubies around until they’re see-thru, spinning metal until it fits around a neck just enough do hold and not harm. Connor feels energy coursing through him, fresh, and wild, and not his own; and he realizes with amazement that it’s Evan’s magic, green and alive in a way Connor’s isn’t, and yet close enough to his that he can match him.

They move together in tandem as the music swirls, and choruses, and swells; and when the last instrument has fallen quiet, they slow to a stop in sympathy. Breaths ragged, hearts racing, hands still held together as the room fills with applause.

King Richard moves to them, a smile painting his lips as he walks to Evan’s side, who goes stiffly into a proper stance.

“You have won every challenge and survived an entire dance with my son, congratulations”

Connor makes a short bow.

“Thank you kindly, your majesty”

The King gives him a look like he said the right thing, and proceeds.

“As such, you have won the right to ask for my son’s hand in marriage”

Connor smiles then, eyes moving to Evan for a second before settling back on the king.

“I would like to marry him; shall he allow me to do so”

The king huffs but turns to Evan regardless, knowing better than to make a scene now, in front of all these eyes; and he won’t get to make any more, tonight or any night that follows.

“What do you say then, would you marry Prince Connor?”

Evan swallows, and looks his father in the eye for the very first time since he presented as omega.

“I would love to marry him”

 

Empress Alana of the house of Beck, and Consort Zoe of the house of Murphy:

You are hereby invited to attend to the royal wedding between Crowned Prince Connor of the house of Murphy, and Prince Evan of the house of Hansen. As well as the succeeding coronation of the couple as rulers of the Allied Kingdom of Ausmao and Ellison.

Both celebrations will take place in the Ellison kingdom in two moons as to allow all those invited the time to come shall they chose to do so.

Ellison Court Head Ivana Chilikov.

Ellison Crowned Prince Evan Hansen.

Ausmao Court Head Charles Fletcher.

Ausmao Crowned Prince Connor Murphy.

The End.


End file.
